<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catboy Randy by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157618">Catboy Randy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat'>Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Catboy Randy, Collars, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, except not really cuz we don't like power imbalances in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy's feeling a bit... unsatisfied. He and Gillis have been together for four years, and apparently, that's somewhat normal. With a little help from friends, he finds something he thinks he'll really like. The only problem is... how is he supposed to tell Gillis?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamal Bora &amp; Randy Hapukurk, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BABY'S FIRST SMUT EXCEPT I'M NOT A BABY BECAUSE I'M 18 NOW I PROMISE YOU'RE READING AN ADULTS CONTENT! I know... very little about stuff like this, but this is really nondescript, so I think it'll be okay. If you're under 18, please for the love of all that is holy don't read this. I mean it. Click off. But, anyways, I hope all you adults enjoy! And also please don't judge me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randy knew that a lot of people thought of him as a bit of an oddball. He liked scents like pickle brine, and he knew that not a lot of people did. He was fascinated with poetry, both other people’s and his own, and he had a great interest in theater. It seemed that people fawned over male actors, but when they were face to face with one that wasn’t insanely attractive, they became rather judgemental. He didn’t mind being odd though. He liked being himself more than he liked to be normal. He was always told growing up that there would be people out there who liked him for who he was instead of a front that he put up.</p><p>And, after twenty-one years on Earth, he found them!</p><p>The Habitat was a tragedy in many ways, but in the end, it had a rather nice outcome. It gave Randy the confidence to write his first book, and it had been selling rather well. It also gave him many new friends, even if some of them still judged him slightly. But, most astonishingly, it gave him a boyfriend! He’d been single his whole life, and now he had Gillis! Gillis had taken a lot of time to open up to the idea of being gay, but once he had figured it out, he took to it like a fish to water. Randy liked to think he had something to do with that. They were both twenty-five now, and the four years together had been wonderful. It was filled with love, joy, and intimacy. Lots of intimacy. And, while Randy loved it more than anything, he just felt like something was… missing.</p><p>Luckily, he had a lot of friends to turn to. One in particular seemed to know his way around these things.</p><p>Just looking at Kamal, or even speaking to him for a brief amount of time, would make you think that he was the most anxious man in the world. And it wasn’t entirely untrue. Kamal was rather anxious, especially around new things or activities, but when he knew something, or someone, he was rather open. He knew Randy. And, apparently, he knew sex.</p><p>“It’s okay, Randy, lots of people feel this way after a while,” Kamal said. The two of them were sitting on his couch in his and Boris’s home. Kamal seemed perfectly relaxed, but Randy couldn’t help feeling stiff and awkward, no matter how many times they had had similar talks. “Have you asked Gillis if he feels like anything is missing?”</p><p>“I have not…” Randy mumbled, “but he seems perfectly content with what we have. And… and you and I both know that he is a horrible actor.”</p><p>Kamal chuckled and nodded. “Yeah… he really is,” he said. “Well… there’s all those magazines that have stuff about how to ‘spice up’ your sex life, but those always felt really fake, y’know? They must work for some people if they keep publishing them, but it just… feels fake.” Randy nodded and began to mess with the blanket that lay on the back of the couch. “The best thing is-”</p><p>“Communication, I know,” Randy said. “Everyone tells me so, including you.” Kamal chuckled and nodded. “And it’s true! Of course it’s true, it really is what’s best, but… I’m not even sure what I want to communicate!”</p><p>“That you’re unsatisfied with your sex life. It’s really that easy.”</p><p>Randy huffed quietly and tried not to punch the couch. “No, it isn’t that!” He said. “It’s… it’s as if… as if there is something missing.” He shook his head. “That is not the right wording… I feel as if there could be more, I suppose. But I don’t know what more there could be!”</p><p>“How kinky are you guys?” Kamal asked. Randy flushed and quickly looked away. “You don’t have to be specific or anything, I’m just asking.”</p><p>“We are… rather vanilla,” Randy said. “The most we have tried is bondage and… while we liked it, we use it very sparingly and only in very light ways. Wrists tied, that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Well… there’s lots of stuff out there. Maybe you’re really into something, and it’ll help?” Kamal suggested.</p><p>“Like… like what?” Randy mumbled.</p><p>“Uh…” Kamal blushed and looked away for a moment. “Well… Boris and I have been really into edging lately. It’s like… um…”</p><p>“I know what edging is, Kamal,” Randy said, feeling absolutely mortified. “Can you… maybe not suggest things that you and Boris do? Or, at least, don’t tell me that you do them?”</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, for sure,” Kamal said.</p><p>By the end of the half hour they discussed kinks, Randy was bright red and almost shaking. He hadn’t felt… uncomfortable, perse. After all, he knew that talking about these things is normal, as long as both people agree to it. At the end of the half hour, Randy was too embarrassed to speak anymore, so Kamal gave him a list of things to look up. How someone as anxious as Kamal knew about all these things was beyond Randy, but it did certainly help. He thought that it must come with age, even if Kamal wasn’t too much older than him. He left Kamal and Boris’s apartment building, both mortified and excited. After all, he had several things that might make things more fun.</p><p>He tried to do his research in private, but it was a little hard. After all, he and Gillis’s PC was out in the open. Even if it hadn’t been, they shared a bedroom, so it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. He managed to look up some things without Gillis finding out though. He quickly decided that masochism wasn’t for him, and sadism quickly followed it. Blood wasn’t enticing either, in fact, he found it a little gross. Gagging set him on edge, as well as voyeurism. Leather and suits looked interesting, but he didn’t really think those counted as kinks. They were just articles of clothing after all. Musk looked… promising, but he was almost positive that Gillis wouldn’t be interested. He liked to be clean, after all.</p><p>After two weeks of awkward research at inopportune times of the day, Randy still had nothing. He had read the list over several times by now, but there was nothing that sparked his interest for more than a fleeting moment. </p><p>Except… there was something very small written in the margins…</p><p>It took Randy a good ten minutes to figure out what Kamal had written, it being so small and his handwriting being so bad, but he managed to make it out. Gillis wasn’t home, although he would be soon, so a quick search would be alright. Randy’s hands shook as he typed in the words. The first thing to pop up was the first thing he’d thought of when he read them. Meaning, a lot of anime girls (and a few boys). But he finally found a forum, that included a few pictures, and his face flushed in the best way.</p><p>He’d have to call Kamal for sure.</p><p>As soon as he cleared his search history.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hello?” Boris hadn’t been expecting a call that afternoon, but it was always good to answer the phone. Even if it was a scam call, it was fun to listen to them try and make a fool of him.</p><p>“Oh! Hello, Boris! I… I hadn’t expected you to pick up…” Randy’s voice came through the receiver. “I hope this isn’t a bad time…”</p><p>Boris smiled. They certainly weren’t close, but Kamal liked the young man, so Boris was happy to speak to him. “No, not at all!” He said. “Although… I am afraid that Kamal is not at home right now. Would you like me to give him a message?”</p><p>“Oh! No, no, that won’t be necessary!” Randy said. “I will… I will simply call back later!”</p><p>“If you are sure…” Boris said apprehensively. Randy sounded rather shaken… “Are you alright? You do not sound so good…”</p><p>“I am fine, don’t worry!” Randy said. “I just… had some personal matters to speak to Kamal about.”</p><p>Boris smiled and twirled a lock of hair around his finger. “This is about you and Gillis, yes? And your… intimate exchanges?”</p><p>Randy squeaked, and Boris could tell he nearly hung up the phone. But he seemed to change his mind. “Ah… yes. Why are you aware of that?”</p><p>“Kamal would not discuss our business without consulting me first,” Boris explained. “I told him who I would be comfortable with knowing, and you were on that list!”</p><p>“O-oh,” Randy said. “Well… that makes sense, yes. Um… I am glad you two have communicated. I can assure you that Gillis and I have done the same.”</p><p>“I’m glad!” Boris said. The two of them stayed on the phone awkwardly, before Boris spoke up again. “Well… unless there is some way that I can help you, I will pass along a message to Kamal!”</p><p>“Thank you…” Randy said quietly. There was another moment of awkward silence, and Boris was about to hang up, when Randy spoke again. “Wait! Um… perhaps you could help me?”</p><p>“I can certainly try!” Boris said. “What is the matter?”</p><p>“Well…” Randy took a deep breath. “I believe I have found something that I am interested in doing. In the bedroom.”</p><p>“I believe that part was implied,” Boris said, chuckling awkwardly. “What is it?”</p><p>Randy was silent for another moment, before saying, in a whisper, “kitten play.”</p><p>“Oh! Well, I know something about that!” Boris said. “Kamal and I tried it at one point. It did not stick for us, but I certainly saw the appeal. Being pampered like that was very nice!”</p><p>“Ah… yes, I thought it might be…” Randy murmured. “How… how did you make it work, exactly?”</p><p>“Well, it is certainly different for everyone,” Boris said. “I know that some people like to have a space specifically for when they are acting as a kitten. And some people say that they slip into a different sort of mindset for it. I did not, but perhaps you will!”</p><p>“Ah… perhaps…” Randy mumbled. “I don’t think I’d want a specific place for it. Are there other things I can do? I know that some people have ears and tails and such…”</p><p>“Yes!” Boris said. “I think those are some common things! Collars and leashes as well, but those are a bit rarer.”</p><p>“That… that sounds nice…” Randy mumbled. Boris could practically hear him blushing. “Thank you, Boris. This has meant a lot to me. I… I think I will look more into this on my own. Thank you for setting me on the right path.”</p><p>“Of course, Randy!” Boris said. “Feel free to call Kamal or I any time! We like to help you!”</p><p>“Yes, um, thank you!” Randy said. “Goodbye, then!” He hung up before Boris could say a proper goodbye.</p><p>Boris chuckled to himself as he hung up. Perhaps some people might think these interactions were odd, but Boris had wanted someone to explain things to him growing up, and even as a young adult, and if he could be that for someone, he would take every opportunity he could.</p>
<hr/><p>Finding places that sold cat ears and tails were easy. Cats were a popular Halloween costume after all. Black was the most common color, but Randy rather liked that. They matched his hair nicely. Buying them without Gillis’s knowledge was a little harder. Randy was going to tell Gillis, he really was. He had to if they were going to try anything after all. He just wasn’t ready yet. But he did want to get started.</p><p>When the ears arrived, Gillis wasn’t home, so Randy quickly scrambled to their bedroom and locked the door. He ripped the box open, but paused at the little bag the ears were in. He felt as if this were a moment of truth. He took a deep breath, reminded himself that this wasn’t really a big deal, and opened the bag. The ears were black with a pink inside, and even had little bells attached. They were clips, but they came with a headband, in case they didn’t stay in. He carefully flet the faux fur for a moment, before attempting to clip them into his hair. He shook his head, and hissed when the clip on the right pulled at his hair when it fell. Not about to be defeated, he clipped them to the headband and slipped it on. He took a few moments to adjust them, but when he shook his head, the ears stayed on. Now that they would stay in place, he could see how much he actually liked them.</p><p>Looking in the mirror was… nice. They were a good size, they suited him. He looked them over for a moment, before he felt a wave of warmth go through him. The ears themselves weren’t particularly enticing, but… the idea of Gillis petting them, or scratching right behind them made his knees shake.</p><p>He came harder than he had in a long time when he touched himself thinking about it.</p><p>He couldn’t hide this all forever, though, and when the tail arrived, he was met with having to tell Gillis. Gillis was home when the package arrived, but, thankfully, Randy was the one who picked it up. He looked it over for a moment, confused, before turning bright red and hugging it to his chest, the details printed on the front against his chest so they couldn’t be seen. He attempted to sneak past the living room to their bedroom, but Gillis caught him.</p><p>“Hey, babe!” He said. He was clearly excited that Randy was home, and Randy hated to ruin that for him, but he really needed to get to the bedroom to open this. “How was your meeting with the editor?”</p><p>“Oh!” Randy tried not to shake. At least talking about his overly critical new editor was the exact opposite of a turn on. “He is… still insisting that I remove certain verses. Too… ‘incriminating’, as he puts it. Says it shall ruin my public image.”</p><p>“He can stuff it,” Gillis said. Randy couldn’t help giggling at the phrasing. “Your poetry’s amazing, babe! Who cares if some of it’s gay! Didn’t… um… didn’t Shakespeare have some gay stuff?”</p><p>“Supposedly, yes. I am one to believe those suspicions,” Randy said. “Now, I believe I should put this up in our bedroom, and-”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” Gillis said. He stood from the couch, and Randy broke into a cold sweat. “It’s real sweet, babe, but it’s just a couple sports shirts I ordered. Probably just gonna use them to work out in, nothing special.”</p><p>The image of Gillis working out distracted Randy enough that he didn’t realize that Gillis had taken the package from him. “Ah! Wait!” But it was too late. Gillis had already read over the details on the package. Randy felt his face burning with shame. “I… I am sorry, I didn’t think…”</p><p>“Randy, why’d you buy a Halloween costume?” Gillis asked. “It’s the middle of June.”</p><p>“It… um… it isn’t exactly…” Randy stumbled over his words for a moment, and Gillis’s intense gaze wasn’t helping.</p><p>“C’mon, don’t make me wrestle it out of you.” Gillis’s tone was teasing, but the words made Randy weak in the knees.</p><p>“It’s for sex!” Randy finally blurted. He couldn’t seem to stop speaking after that. “I felt slightly unsatisfied with our sex life, so I asked Kamal if he had any ideas on how to make it more interesting, and he gave me a list of kinks to look into, to see if there was anything I liked, and there wasn’t much, but I looked into something called kitten play and… and…” Randy finally fell silent, but only to hide his face in his hands.</p><p>Gillis was quiet for a moment, before he leaned down and kissed the top of Randy’s head. “It’s okay, Randy,” he whispered. “I’m not upset and I’m not judging you.” Randy carefully looked up at Gillis, and he smiled gently at him. “I mean… you might have to explain it to me a bit. Just so I understand it and all. I don’t wanna mess it up somehow…” Gillis rubbed the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly. </p><p>Randy chuckled and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, darling,” he whispered. “I… I will explain as best as I can.” Randy sat Gillis down on the couch and explained the most common scenario carefully. Whenever he would get too embarrassed to speak, Gillis would pull him in close, kiss his cheeks, and wait until he was ready to speak again. By the end of it, Randy was hiding his face in Gillis’s neck, while Gillis stroked his hair gently. “I… I hope that it doesn’t upset you…” Randy whispered.</p><p>“Not at all,” Gillis replied. “I think it could be fun to experiment with. You said you bought some ears too, right?” Randy nodded. “Do you want to go put all that on?” </p><p>“A-ah… yes…” Randy murmured. </p><p>Gillis chuckled and let go of him, but not before kissing his cheek again. “Go get ready for me, kitten,” he whispered.</p><p>Randy swallowed and nodded, before racing for their bedroom, the box in hand. He ripped it open and ran his hands along the length of the tail. It was black as well, and he’d made sure to get one with a wire inside so he could position it. He bit his lip, before stripping to his underwear. He dug under the bed for his ears and slipped the headband on. He was already blushing hard, and his knees felt shaky. Pinning the tail to the back of his boyshorts was hard, but he managed. He looked himself over in the mirror from as many angles as he could, and made a small mewling noise. He was surprised by how much it excited him.</p><p>Randy carefully padded his way back to the living room, and peeked around the corner of the doorway. Gillis was finishing drawing all the curtains, and Randy was grateful for that. He didn’t want the neighbors to see him like this. He was still nervous for Gillis to see him like this! Carefully, he stepped into the room and meowed quietly to get Gillis’s attention. Gillis turned to him, and his eyes went wide. Randy hid his face in his hands, but Gillis was speaking before he could apologize. “Would you spin for me, kitten? I wanna see all of you.” Randy took a slow, slightly awkward spin, just barely peeking up from his hands. Gillis was smiling at him. “You look so cute! Come here, kitten, let me pamper you.”</p><p>“Y-yes, sir,” Randy mumbled. Gillis sat on the couch, and Randy quickly crawled into his lap. “Like this?”</p><p>“Just like that. You’re such a good boy!” Gillis said as he began to scratch between the ears.</p><p>Randy did his best attempt at purring, but all that came out was an awkward gurgling noise. Gillis began to laugh, and Randy couldn’t hold back a few giggles. “Sorry,” he said.</p><p>“Don’t be!” Gillis said. “It was cute!” He began to stroke up and down Randy’s back, and Randy meowled. “Good boy…”</p><p>Randy felt himself getting wet as he nuzzled at Gillis’s chest. “Am I pretty?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Very pretty,” Gillis said. “The prettiest kitten I’ve ever seen.” Randy moaned quietly and ground his hips down against Gillis’s. “Uh oh… looks like my kitten’s having a bit of a problem. Does he want any help with it?”</p><p>“Yes…” Randy gasped quietly.</p><p>“Yes… what?” Gillis asked. Randy whimpered quietly, but Gillis just grabbed his hips to lift him up so he couldn’t get any friction. “Who are you talking to, kitten?”</p><p>“You, sir…” Randy murmured. “Please, sir… please…”</p><p>“Please what?” Gillis asked.</p><p>“Please fuck me!” Randy wailed.</p><p>Gillis grinned. “You’re a naughty kitten, huh?” He teased. Randy just whimpered pathetically and tried to grind his hips again Gillis’s again. “I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” Gillis stood and scooped Randy up in one fluid motion. Randy yelped quietly, but Gillis held steady. “Don’t worry, kitten, I’ve got you.”</p><p>“Thank you…” Randy murmured. “Sir,” he quickly added when he saw Gillis’s gaze.</p><p>“Come on, kitten. I want to see you spread out for me,” Gillis whispered.</p><p>Randy meowed happily as he was carried to the bedroom. Gillis took to this role like a fish to water. Randy really shouldn’t be surprised about that anymore. The best part was that Gillis was able to keep up the role, and the dirty talk that went with it, through the whole evening. When they were done, Randy lay on Gillis’s chest, nuzzling it gently. Gillis began to stroke along his back again. “Do you think…” Randy whispered, “do you think we could try with a collar next time? Maybe… maybe a leash?”</p><p>“Kitten, that sounds perfect,” Gillis whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD OK I DIDN'T EXPECT TO UPLOAD IT BUT I GOT A SUDDEN BURST OF CONFIDENCE SO,,,,,, HAVE THIS! I'M SORRY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randy had had a long day and couldn’t wait to get home. He was in the homestretch of his next book being published, and it was exhausting him. He was still having fights with his editor about certain parts and whether they should be removed or not. He’d have to find a new editor after this. Absolutely had to. He didn’t even bother to announce to Gillis that he was home, he simply collapsed against the couch and groaned. If he was heard, he was heard. Otherwise, Gillis would find him with time.</p>
<p>“Somebody looks tired,” Gillis teased as he came into the living room. Randy just groaned. “Is somebody about to be visited by the sandman?” Randy chuckled quietly, and Gillis grinned. “Somebody’s sleepy!”</p>
<p>“Yes, darling, I’m tired,” Randy said, still chucking a little. “I hope you didn’t have any grand plans for this evening.”</p>
<p>“Well… sort of,” Gillis said. “It doesn’t have to be too big, though. And we don’t even have to do it at all, if you aren’t up for it.”</p>
<p>Randy sat up to stretch his back. It popped in several places, and he sighed. “I don’t know, darling. I’m very tired. What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Well… I ordered a couple things a week or so ago,” Gillis said. Randy cocked his head questioningly. “Only one’s come so far, but I think the other would be a bit much tonight anyways.”</p>
<p>“Gillis, what are you getting at?” Randy asked.</p>
<p>Gillis just smiled and reached into one of his pockets. He pulled out a faux leather color with a little bell hanging from it. “I figured my kitten could use a collar, in case he gets lost,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Randy’s mouth was definitely watering. “W-well… I think… I think he’d like that…”</p>
<p>Gillis hummed and reached out with his free hand to rub his thumb along Randy’s cheekbone. “Then he’d better go get ready so I can put it on him.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir…” Randy whispered. He turned his head to kiss Gillis’s thumb, before he rushed for their bedroom. He quickly stripped to his underwear, before slipping the ears on. He struggled with the tail more than usual since his hands were shaking. He was already wet, but he swallowed any sense of shame he might have had to go back out to the living room.</p>
<p>The shame came back when he saw Gillis completely naked on the couch.</p>
<p>“There’s my kitten,” he said quietly. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap?”</p>
<p>“B-but… sir…” Randy mumbled. “You’re…”</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon kitten, you’ve sat on it before,” Gillis said teasingly. Randy yelped and put his face in his hands. “Alright, you can sit next to me. For now.” Gillis patted the spot on the couch next to himself, and Randy quietly slunk over to sit beside him. “Good kitten.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Randy mumbled. “Will you put my collar on now?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, kitten.” Gillis reached out to caress Randy’s cheek, before he picked the collar up from the between the two of them. He carefully fastened it around Randy’s neck. “Is that alright, kitten? Is it too tight?”</p>
<p>Randy felt like his head was swimming. He shook his head in response, because he couldn’t seem to get his mouth to form words. He leaned over the couch slightly to lick Gillis’s cheek. Gillis chuckled and scratched between his ears. Randy purred (as best as he could) and leaned into the touch. He bit his lip, before he straddled Gillis’s hips.</p>
<p>“There you go, kitten,” Gillis whispered. “You’re being so good for me.”</p>
<p>Randy mewled and nuzzled Gillis’s chest. He pressed his face against it and inhaled deeply. Gillis was a pretty clean guy, but he still had a certain smell that was all his. It drove Randy insane. He meowed quietly and began to kiss Gillis’s chest.</p>
<p>“That’s good, kitten,” Gillis said quietly. “You’re such a good boy.” He began to gently run his hands up and down Randy’s back. “Is there anything I can do for you, kitten?”</p>
<p>Randy thought for a moment, before he blushed heavily. He carefully guided Gillis’s hands to hold his butt, before he rubbed up against Gillis’s dick. They both moaned quietly, but Randy just pressed his face into Gillis’s chest again without doing anything else.</p>
<p>Gillis was quiet for a moment, confused, before it clicked. “Aw, is my kitten too tired to even frot against me?” Randy looked away, embarrassed. “Don’t be embarrassed, kitten! You’ve had a hard day… you poor thing.” Gillis leaned forward to kiss Randy gently. Randy kissed back, surprised by the tenderness. Gillis pulled away after a moment and nuzzled into Randy’s neck. “Do you wanna take your underwear off?” Randy shook his head. “Like the tail too much?” Randy nodded. “Works for me, kitten. But don’t get mad at me for cumming all over your boyshorts.”</p>
<p>Randy moaned quietly. He nuzzled into Gillis’s hair, and purred again. Gillis gently guided Randy’s hips forward while thrusting his own. Randy whimpered and gripped Gillis’s shoulders tightly. “You’re such a good kitten,” Gillis murmured as he settled into a rhythm. “Good kitten…”</p>
<p>As tired as Randy may have been, and as nice as it was for Gillis to have full control, it wasn’t long until he was humping Gillis. He panted into Gillis’s ear, moaning and meowing every now and then. Gillis gripped his hips tightly, still guiding him slightly.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Gillis whispered into Randy’s shoulder. “You’re doing so good kitten. Fuck… you’re so wet…”</p>
<p>Randy moaned loudly. He stilled his hips long enough to shove his underwear down to his knees and began humping Gillis bare. They both moaned and Gillis gripped Randy’s hips tighter.</p>
<p>“Kitten… kitten, stop,” Gillis grunted. Randy stopped and took a moment to just pant. “Stand up,” Gillis said. Randy gave him a confused look. “Trust me, kitten, stand up. It’ll be good, I promise.”</p>
<p>Randy half shrugged and stood as carefully as he could. He kicked his underwear off as he went. His legs were shaking slightly, and it only got worse when Gillis sucked on his clit. He howled and doubled over, grabbing at Gillis’s back to try and steady himself. He panted and whined and meowed loudly as Gillis ate him out. Randy let out a particularly loud mewl as he went stiff. He practically collapsed into Gillis’s lap, panting hard.</p>
<p>Gillis wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “You were so good, kitten,” he said. “So, so good. You’re such a good boy.” He leaned forward to kiss Randy again. </p>
<p>Randy kissed back and reached down between them to help Gillis finish as well. Gillis moaned and moved away from Randy’s face to press his own face into Randy’s neck. “F-fuck,” he hissed. “You’re so good at this… fuck, kitten, so perfect…” He groaned as he came, and Randy mewled.</p>
<p>They both panted quietly as they tried to calm down, Randy still in Gillis’s lap. Gillis pressed their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around Randy’s hips gently. “You did such a good job, kitten,” he said quietly. “Is there anything else you want?” Randy pawed at the collar around his neck. “You want it off?” Randy nodded. “Just a sec, kitten.” Gillis fiddled with the clasp on the back of the collar, before it finally came loose. “Is that better?”</p>
<p>“Much,” Randy said. “That was amazing…”</p>
<p>“Good. You deserve it,” Gillis said softly. “I take it you liked the collar?”</p>
<p>“I love it,” Randy said. “I felt… safe with it on. Not that I don’t feel safe with you, of course. I always feel safe with you. It was just… a different kind of safe. I’m not quite sure how to describe it…”</p>
<p>“Did it make you happy?” Gillis asked. Randy nodded. “Then you don’t gotta describe it. As long as I don’t mess up, it’s all okay.”</p>
<p>“You won’t mess up, darling,” Randy said. “You’re always so careful and sweet with me. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Gillis smiled warmly and kissed Randy. “I love you,” he murmured against Randy’s lips.</p>
<p>Randy pulled away enough to whisper, “I love you too,” before he went back in. He chuckled a moment later and looked down. “We have got to wash the couch cushions.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah. Wow.”</p>
<p>The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before they broke into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>